out of the dark
by BlueEyes444
Summary: He was Lorcan and he was afraid of getting close, espically to Lucy, with her brightbright smile and who could easily take down the walls around his heart. LucyLorcan for Rachel.


**Disclaimer: Just writing for fun. I don't own anything you may recognize. :)**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Miles3333****. **

* * *

><p>X<p>

He's not Lysander, (a wildfire burning) he's just Lorcan (an icy snowball).

She's not Molly, (sharp tongued writer) she's just Lucy (a sweet ball of sunshine).

X

Scene I:

_Here in this crowd I'm feeling all alone_

He's fifteen and she's seventeen when they first officially meet.

They're at the annual WeasleyPotterScamander gathering, and Lysander is off goofing around with Lily and Hugo, and he's brooding by the stream, lost in his thoughts, lost in the emptiness that he feels, just _lost_.

"Hi, Lorcan," she says cheerfully, startling him as she sits down on the grass beside him. He doesn't look at her, barely acknowledging her with a simple nod of his head, eyes glued to the stream's water.

He doesn't know why she's there with him. They've never talked before. She's a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. It's a rule that they don't mix. Unless Dominique and Scorpius count. But they just _work_.

"Would you mind if I paint you?"

He glances at her this time, meeting lovely olive eyes. "Why?" he asks, bluntly, because he's not sure what else to say. He's never been asked that before so he's not sure how to respond. She smiles and he absently thinks she's has a pretty smile.

"It's just, well, you'll make a lovely painting," she explains, and for the first time, he notices that she's clutching a bag to her chest which he assumes is full of her art supplies.

He shrugs. "Sure, I guess." He's not sure why the words slip from his mouth but they do.

She beams and starts unloading her things from the bag. He watches her for a moment then turns back to watching the little stream. "Lucy, right?" He hates to admit it, but he's not sure of her name. He feels like he should, a bit guilty, but he quickly pushes it away. He doesn't like that feeling.

"Yep." He hears her getting out her tubes of paint and resists looking at her. Something about her movements are…almost…captivating. "Molly's my sister."

"I'm sure you know Lysander is my brother," he offers and she giggles, and for some reason, he finds it really nice to hear.

He doesn't know it then, but that solid wall of ice around his heart is already slowly melting.

Scene II:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<em>

He meets her again when they're back at Hogwarts and he's in the Medical Wing after falling from his broom in the middle of a Quitditch game.

She's an assistant to Healer Asotira Malfoy and she was just about to leave when Lysander and Hugo help him in.

"Lorcan?" she gasps, sounding horrified.

He's in a lot of pain, dropping a hundred feet does that to you, and he's not that coherent but when he hears her voice, something changes.

It's nothing big and he doesn't know about it, but some of that wall around his heart starts melting a bit more.

He passes out after that and he's unconscious for the better part of two days but he's pretty sure he remembers her talking to him a lot.

He's not sure what he feels about this.

He avoids her for two weeks after that.

Scene III:

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<em>

He's slinking around in the corridors, his insomnia full string, when he runs into her again. She's dressed in a long white and quite lacy nightgown that shows off her curves perfectly; her feet are bare.

"Lorcan," she greets him cheerfully and he finds himself unable to meet her gaze, which he hates.

She steps closer to him and was it just him or did it get a lot warmer?

"Lorcan, look at me," she says gently, placing her hands gently on his shoulders and he can't stop himself from looking up and meeting her gaze and when he meets those olive colored eyes, that stupid cliché comes into work about sparks flying.

He feels something and he can't place it because he's justsonumb but it's there and he doesn't know what to do.

But he's Lorcan Scamander and he's done always one thing, and that is, he runs.

He jerks away from her, giving his best apologetic look, because it's not her fault that he's so freakin' messed up.

He backs away, hating himself more then he already does when those sweet, sweet eyes fill up with pain and hurt and confusion and all he can do is run.

Act IIII:

_Louder, louder  
>The voices in my head<br>Whispers taunting_

He isolates himself after the late night encounter with Lucy.

He just doesn't know what to do.

Only one other person has managed to get under his defenses like she has, and that's Lysander.

He doesn't have any friends, unless you count Lysander and Lily, so isolating himself isn't much of a problem.

He's never liked most people anyway.

Maybe he doesn't like hanging around with a lot of people because it hurts his head and the noise is too loud and, God, he just wants to _sleep_.

Actually, all he just wants to do right now is cry and apologize to the pretty girl who he just walked away from, but he can't because as a Slytherin: he doesn't apologize, much less cry.

Maybe that's why he's hiding in the Room of Requirement: because he can't take contact from people right now.

He's feeling a toss of emotions. He's never felt like this before, and maybe that's why he just wants it to all go away.

He's losing control, and control means everything to him.

He pictures those eyes (her eyes) in his mind and he wills himself not to lose his hold on his control.

(That wall of ice has grown around his heart.)

Act V:

_Don't go around tonight_

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise_

It's been three weeks since he last saw her, but she's still there, lingering in his mind.

He doesn't like this. That a girl he's met not even five times has such a hold on him.

It doesn't help that Ly seems to enjoy bringing her up every chance he gets. He suspects that his twin knows, but neither of them say a word.

His dreams have suddenly become darker and he finds himself awake more and more because he just can't take it.

He tries to see that him being a Seer is a good thing. But there's no silver lining to this cloud.

He dreams of blood and death and things that you can't possibly imagine and all he can do is struggle with the fact he may not be in time to save them.

He finds comfort in the dark, in being alone.

And that's why he finds himself wandering through the night, desperate to escape from his dreams and it shows how out of it he is because he runs right into her.

He catches her by the arm and when he meets those eyes, all he can see is her.

They stare at each other for a moment, and all he can think of is of her and just for those few seconds, it doesn't feel like he's dying anymore.

But, suddenly, something pulls him back and he jerks his hand off her arm, breathing heavily.

"Lorcan?" she says slowly, and he shakes his head, his light colored hair flying, and he can only picture how mad he looks.

"Lorcan?" she repeats and suddenly, something in him _snaps_.

"

Lucy," he moans and suddenly, that talltalltall wall of ice that has built around his heart shatters and he's sobbing uncontrollably in her arms.

Act VI:

_Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<em>

He can't stand the fact that he lost it in front of her.

So he holes up in Flourish and Blotts because he finds it so much easier to deal with the noise in his head there, and the feelings that he can't place, and the fact that his life is _out of control_.

He distances himself from Lysander, something he loathes, but he just can't take much contact with people right now.

He does this for months and he still can't figure things out.

He's lost in a book he's come across and then, there she is.

He's robbed of his thoughts and breath and mind for a moment because it's her. Her whose presence whose been with him for so long.

She smiles and maybe it's the kindness in it that forces him to drop his guard.

She sits down beside him and he's reminded of the first time they met.

She starts speaking, talking first about random things, about how she's missed painting him, then she moves on to more serious things and he's left confused and amazed that she cares about _him_.

He doesn't know what prompts him, but he starts talking and he can't stop. He tells about his dreams and how horrible they are, and how he can't stand to be around other people because of them and how he's so, so sorry.

And then she says she understands and he knows she really does and he's left with a peace he hasn't felt in a long time.

She then grabs his hand and he loves _itsomuch_. She drags him out of the back room and then there they are, his brother and Molly, waiting for them.

She releases him and then Lysander is hugging him tightly and in that moment, with his brother holding him, everything's just all right.

Act VII:

_It's magic, I can tell  
>How you set me free<br>Brought me out so easily_

"Hi, Lorcan," she says cheerfully, startling him as she sits down on the grass beside him. He smiles but doesn't tear his eyes away from their niece, who is toddling around the yard.

"Hey, Luc."

"Would you mind if I paint you?"

"I thought you might have enough paintings," he teases.

"It's just, well, you'll make a lovely painting," she explains, and he can hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, okay," he says, laughing as he turns to her. "But only if you kiss me first."

"Deal," she says before kissing his lips with her own.

X

They may not be Lysander&Molly,

And they're far from perfect,

But they work.

X

The End

Songs used:

Life on the Moon: David Cook

Broken: Seether feat. Amy Lee

Bring me to Life: Amy Lee feat. Seether

Haunted: Kelly Clarkson

Bad Moon Rising: Rasputina

How to Save a Life: The Fray

Under Your Spell: Amber Benson

* * *

><p><strong>For Rachel, who is truely awesomesauce. :D<strong>

**Review, please. :D**


End file.
